Percy Jackson's Christmas
by 214Circus
Summary: Characters does NOT belong to me: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thailia, Chrion, and Luke! Wait, Luke?


**Percy's Christmas at Camp Half-Blood? Characters: Percy, Grover, Percy's mom, Annabeth, Thalia Chiron, and Luke! Wait, Luke? Yes! Percy Jackson and the characters does NOT belong to me! And, sorry if I misspelled any names wrong!**

* * *

Percy rolled out of his bunk bed, I mean, literally, rolled out of bed, as he hit the wooden floors he found a letter. It was his mom's handwriting. He smiled, knowing that his mother was finally free from the pig, Gabe.

_Percy I just wanting to tell you Merry Christmas, I kind of figured you lost track of time, and since the letters I send wake you up so early, I knew I was going to be the first to tell you. Love you. Mom._

"I...it's Christmas?! Percy's eyes widen. "I didn't get anyone presents!" While Percy was freaking out in his cabin, Annabeth waltz in. "Percy?" she raised an eyebrow, in her hands she was cradling a box with polka-dot wrapping paper. Grover followed behind, holding a card. They were dressed warmly, obviously for the snow that was falling.

"Hey, Percy! You doing fine, man?" Grover pointed out the fact that Percy was shivering and pacing back and forth. Then came along Thailia. She snickered as if she read the mind of the son of the sea God. "Is it Christmas?!" Percy shook Grover.

"Yeah, I thought we told you."

"No, we were to busy getting everyone presents," Annabeth exclaimed.

Percy was now panting heavily. Then, Luke walked through the door, stiff from either the cold, or the fact that no one regained his trust after trying to bring back Kronos. "Luke?!" They all said in a tone that any person would walk away. But, he didn't. He bit his lips, dark circles were under his eyes, like he got sleep only for a minute each night. "What are you doing here?!" Percy pulled out Riptide. "That is a wonderful question, Chiron-" then Chiron, the centaur, stepped halfway inside and whispered something very softly to Luke.

Luke's body langue, smile, nor his voice gave away what he felt, but his eyes. His eyes said everything if you started hard enough. Percy learned this by now, and Luke's eyes looked ashamed. Percy stepped closer as Chiron pulled him and Luke out onto the snow. "I know Luke may be bad, but it's Christmas and I couldn't leave the poor kid out alone."

"I'm right here," Luke said as Percy and Chiron ignored him. "I would of." Percy walked away, Luke behind him. "How long are you staying?" Percy turned to Luke. "According to the centaur, i'll be staying a week, sadly," he added at the end of his sentence as he grumbled words in Greek, his eyes looked sad and full of regret, not angry a all.

Percy stopped right in front of Luke to prevent him from walking any further. "If you hurt anyone at camp, then you'll be answering to my blade," Percy growled. Luke sighed, "I know, and don't worry, I'll be sneaking out of this camp when everyone is asleep," his eyes looked hurt. Percy froze, over thinking Luke's reply. "Did you even want to destroy all the Gods?"

Luke was about to answer when Annabeth called Percy inside for a talk. Luke wasn't allowed in until they've finished. Luke shivered, not wearing any warm clothes. "Why is HE here?" Annabeth nearly shook Percy out of his own mind. "Chiron felt sorry for him."

"What?" Grover complained.

"He must have put Chiron in a trance!" Annabeth tighten her fist. "I...I don't think so," Percy mumbled.

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm going to talk to him! Luke!" She walked out of the cabin. "What?" Luke muttered.

"Don't 'what' me! I know what you've done to Chiron!"

"What did I do this time?" He looked concern, for his own skin? "Don't play dumb with me! You put him in a trance!"

"How?"

"I don't know! With you're power! Or...whatever!"

"Power?"

"Yeah! With the Titan!"

Luke scoffed, "You think I still work with him?! I don't!"

"I don't believe you!"

"I didn't expect you to," the two were calming down. Percy walked in between them. "Do you still work for him?"

Luke's eye twitched, anger, regret, and sadness. "Why would I after what he's doing to me?!" He raised his voice again. "What is he doing to you?" Luke walked inside the cabin and grabbed stuff out of his bag. "I'd hate to give you you're presents now, but, since I'm going to leave soon, I figure, 'why not now?'" He pulled out a stone, "this is for Percy," completely dodging the question he placed it on the ground.

"If you break this with your sword, it will be the strongest sword ever," he pulled out a book, "Annabeth, you have to put this under your pillow, whatever you dream of, will be on a page," he pulled out another flute for Grover, "a ton of cans, and when you eat one, two more appear," the last one was for Thailia, "this is a spear, as you can tell, if you push this button at the handle," he pressed it, everyone flinched, holding their weapons, a shield just below the pointy part of the spear collided together.

" I hate to admit it, but these are pretty cool," Grover munched on a can and just as Luke said, two more appeared. "Now, I'll be going," he packed his things and slugged his back over his shoulder and started out the door, Percy, however, saw the sadness in his eyes. He followed Luke out on the snowy ground. "Y'know, your eyes give away everything," Luke scoffed as he strode out.

"Come on, stay," Percy demanded. Eyes filled with joy, but voice as hurtful as the cold. "Oh, now you want me to stay!"

"Your eyes say you do," Percy snickered. Luke groaned, knowing he wouldn't get his way this time. "...Fine...the Hermes cabin kicked me out, and so did the rest, just to tell you," he said as the two turned back to Percy's cabin. The reached back to the cabin, if Luke hadn't saw the mistletoe and walked in with Percy, oh Gods. Instead it was Annabeth who walked under it while Percy was coming inside.

The two froze, Luke bit his tongue from laughing, Thailia fell to the floor, cradling her stomach, Grover along with Thailia. Percy and Annabeth's cheeks turned a bright red. Percy pecked Annabeth on the lips, making it fast. Thailia pouted. Grover, still laughing, and Luke holding his lips together from laughing. Soon, all of them went on with their lives. Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Thailia were helping put up the Christmas tree, Luke was gathering firewood, with lots of eyes on him.

Luke sat out on the shore of the frozen water, Percy caught eye of this and walked out to see what he was thinking now, on the way he was making sure no one was near him while he passed the mistletoe. "Luke!" he glanced he sparking blue eyes at Percy. "What?"

"Just wanted to see if anything was wrong, you're kind of staring off in the distance, I mean who knows what goes on in your mind anymore," Luke's eyes looked offended. Then he switched his gaze back at the ice on the water. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"...The past and now."

Percy didn't bother asking about his comment. "Hey, um, what did you mean by you not working for the Titan, after Annabeth yelled at you? Y'know, when you said-"

"Just forget it."

"No, I won't, I'm too curious now."

"Curiosity kills the cat."

"I've almost been killed a few times." Percy snickered, Luke rolled his eyes. "He won't leave me alone, Percy. Every time I try to sleep, he's there."

"What have you seen?"

"Death, countless lives being slaughter, and all by me..." eyes now filled with pain, then he started to laugh, as if he had just heard the best joke, "I guess I get what was served to me, right?"

"...no..." Percy said, Luke raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're wrong," Percy stood. "No, I'm right," Luke protested.

"No, you are wrong, Luke."

"Now you're starting to warm up to me?" Percy remained silent. Soon, night fell upon them. Everyone fell asleep, Luke slept in Percy's cabin, the top bunk. Percy, the bottom bunk. Percy was awoke by heavy breathing, "Luke?" he moaned. He tumbled out of the bed and saw Luke, twisting and turning. "Luke? Luke. Luke!" Percy yelled loud enough for Luke, alright.

Luke sat up, panting, sweating, and his eyes full of fear, a new emotion. He gazed at Percy. "Percy?"

"What happened? Are you alright?" even though he knew the answer to that, he still asked. "I'm fine," Luke trembled as he held his head in his hands. "No. No, you're not. What happened this time?"

"I should just leave before-"

"Before what?

"Before I hurt anyone," Luke started to pack his things again. "Luke, just tell me."

"This time, you, Annabeth, Grover, and Thailia were there. Drowning in your own pool of blood, eyes rolled in the back of your head, laughing filled the air, I held my sword, scarlet dripped off it."

"Too much detail, don't you think?" Percy laughed a little, Luke didn't seem pleased. "I'm sorry, you have to go back to sleep though."

"Are you crazy? I'm not going back to sleep!"

"You have to, it's not healthy to sleep for only minutes."

Luke sighed, terror still in his eyes. He walked back to the top bunk and closed his eyes. Percy stayed by the fire, wanting to find out how to get the Titan Lord out of Luke's head. Couple minutes later, Luke was..."unstable". Woke up again, and again, Percy forcing him to sleep and fight it, until the morning sun came out. Percy awoke, tired as a harry buffalo running in the summer ans wanting to take a rest.

Luke was already outside, sitting back by the shore. Percy put on a coat and shoes, he stalked outside, Grover was walking towards Percy, along with Annabeth. Thailia was probably still sleeping. "Where is he?" Annabeth asked, worried. Percy pointed. The three friends walked to Luke. "How did you sleep?" Percy asked.

"Terrible, you should know that, Percy," Percy shrugged. Annabeth looked at them weirdly. "How did you not get any sleep? The beds are like clouds," Annabeth snorted. "Let's just say, the Titian Lord kept me awake, like always."

"So you are working for him! I knew it!"

"Annabeth, he's not working for him," Percy said. Annabeth looked shocked to know that Percy was standing up for Luke. "Why are you standing up for him?!"

"Because...I'm...I'm his friend," Percy shocked everyone, even Luke, who stood and backed away. "No. No, no, no! Percy, stay away!" Percy stepped closer as Luke stepped backwards. "Look, it won't come true, Luke!"

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

"Exactly!" by now, Luke and Percy were standing on the ice. "Luke! Get off the ice!" Percy called. Annabeth and Grover tumbled their way onto the ice as well. "Luke!" Annabeth was now the closest to Luke, somehow she ran on the ice to get to him. Terror in his eyes. The ice was starting to crack under her. Annabeth fell in the freezing water, Luke swallowed and jumped in after her. "Annabeth! Luke!" Percy slid to the hole in the ice.

Luke came up, holding an unconscious Annabeth, "Percy! Take her!" Percy helped Luke get Annabeth out of the water, "Luke! Come on!" Percy held out his hand while Grover took Annabeth. Luke forcefully took Percy's hand, he pulled him out the water. Grover and Percy rushed the two frozen bodies to the nursery. Few days later, Annabeth awoke.

"What? Where?"

"Shh," Percy shushed her, "Luke saved you from the icy water that you fell in."

"He did?"

Percy nodded towards the bed were Luke was sleeping, not peacefully either. "He's still freezing cold, plus the nightmares the the Titan Lord have given him," Annabeth got up, almost falling over, Percy helped her to Luke. "Will he be okay?"

"I don't know."

"Merry Christmas," Annabeth said sarcastically. Percy pulled her into a hug. No long after, Luke woke. Gasping and panting. "Percy? Is Annabeth okay?" Annabeth gazed at Luke, Percy smiled, she wrapped her arms around Luke's neck. "I'm so sorry!" she repeated What happened? Were's Grover and Thailia? They okay too?"

"Their fine, Luke," Percy nodded, "just sleeping," Luke calmed down a bit. Later that evening, Chiron waltz in Percy's cabin, Luke was packing his things up for the third time. "Luke! I have decided, if you wish, you are allowed to stay," Luke was dumbfounded. "What?"

Percy nodded eagerly, "yes! Please Luke!"

"I agree!" Annabeth found herself saying, Grover and Thailia nodded and jumped up and down. "Luke," Chiron raised his voice, "will you?"

Luke nodded, his eyes now full of joy. "And we'll figure out how to get Him out of your head," Chiron smiled and left without another word.


End file.
